Love Lost
by angel-twinklez
Summary: [EXT] Tomoyo revisits a place that brought many memories in her life. What happens when the centre of her memories shows up unexpectedly? RR everyone!


_Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay! I was in temporary hiatus [coughcomputerbrokedowncough], not to mention I was away last weekend, but now that everything's good and running, I'm back with a one shot piece! Remember I told you guys that I'd make 2 one-shot fics before I start my trilogy? Right, well I'm starting my first half of that one-shot fic!  
  
Now this fic is not my usual style of writing, since it will be full of drama, so be prepared for the water works! Well at least, I think so… Hehehe…. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this fic!  
_

_   
  
_**Love Lost (Part 1)**

****

In one part of Tomoeda, a mansion stands abandoned and dark. Some people think it's haunted and most people are too afraid to approach the place. But for one person, it held too many memories to make her go there. That's why people were surprised to see a silver car stopped right in front of the mansion, and that surprise turned into shock when a beautiful woman in her 20's with her raven hair and amethyst eyes came out of the car.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji wasn't fazed at the attention she was getting by going to the Hiiragizawa mansion, although it was quite unusual for her to be going there now, considering how she did everything in her power never to go there.  
  
_This is for your own good Tomoyo,_ she said to herself before walking towards the mansion. Her heart fluttered upon coming near to the front door and turned the doorknob, ignoring the way her heart turned from flutters to full jack hammering. She sighed when the knob didn't nudge, and she turned to lean on it.  
  
"Great, what am I going to do now?" she muttered under her breath. A creak on her left made her turn, and Tomoyo managed to give a small smile at what she saw. Instantly, she made her way to the garden and just as she got in, she was hit with a huge amount of memories that it took all her will power to stop the flow that she tried to bury within her mind for so long.  
  
Tomoyo took a deep breath to calm herself down before taking a good look around the garden. Most of the flowers were dead, and weeds were sprouting everywhere. Once again, Tomoyo gave a small smile.  
  
"Eriol loved this garden," she whispered, then swallowed hard at the sharp pain that hit her heart at the mention of Eriol's name. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and subconsciously walked over to the garden bench. Tomoyo looked fondly at the bench and couldn't help running her hand on it, not bothering to stop the memory that ran through her head.  
  
_Flashback  
  
"Tomoyo?" 17-year old Tomoyo Daidouji looked up at her boyfriend's voice.  
  
"Yes Eriol?" she replied, gazing at his azure eyes. They were currently sitting on the garden bench, Tomoyo's head on Eriol's lap while he stroked her long raven hair.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Eriol in wonder as he got a faraway look in his eyes before looking back at her, his eyes twinkling and his mouth curving up.  
  
"Marry me," was all he said. Tomoyo sat up, her lips curving on their own.  
  
"First of Hiiragizawa, we're only 17. We're not even done high school yet. And second," her smile turned into a grin. "Where's my ring?" This made Eriol laugh, partly because of Tomoyo and partly because he was relieved that she said yes. He kissed her deeply, leaving her breathless.  
  
"Look up," he whispered. Tomoyo did what she was told and found cherry blossoms floating everywhere. She held up a hand to catch a petal and was shocked when a light enveloped the petal as soon as it touched her hand. When the light died down, Tomoyo was speechless. The petal had turned into an impressive square-shaped sapphire with a silver band. Next thing she knew, Eriol took the ring and her left hand and, not breaking eye contact with her, slowly put the ring on her ring finger before kissing it. Tomoyo, still being speechless, did the only thing she could do at that moment and pulled Eriol close to her, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
_Tomoyo looked at the sapphire ring on her left hand. Even if that memory was 3 years ago, she couldn't find the heart to take the ring off her finger.  
  
"Well, there's always a first time for everything," she said, taking the ring off her finger and softly placing it on the bench. Tomoyo got up to leave but something caught her eye once more. She turned and gasped at what she saw. There, amidst the dead flowers, was a blue rose.  
  
Before she knew it, she was in front of the rose, kneeling to take a closer look. By the looks of it, the rose was still healthy and in full bloom.  
  
"Blue rose was the sign of our love," Tomoyo whispered, touching the blue rose as another memory washed over her.  
  
_Flashback  
  
The doorbell rang, causing 15-year old Tomoyo Daidouji to wake up from her sleep. Grumbling, she grabbed her robe and slipped on her slippers before running to the door, squeaking once in awhile at the loud thunder outside. Once she got to the door, she yanked it open.  
  
"What's your-" Tomoyo stopped what she was saying as soon as she saw the sight before her. There, on the freezing rain, was Eriol, dripping wet, his hair all messed and his glasses crooked. What amazed her the most was that he was holding a bouquet of blue roses.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked, bringing back to reality and stepped aside for him to enter. Once he was inside, Eriol snapped his fingers and instantly, he was dry and it didn't look like he was all disarray a second ago. Tomoyo crossed her arms  
  
"All right Hiiragizawa, speak. It's three in the morning and I should be up in my bed sleeping," she said, tapping her foot impatiently. Eriol blushed and shoved the blue roses on her face, startling her.  
  
"I uh, wanted to uh, give you this," he said, still blushing. Tomoyo gave him a weird look before slowly taking the roses from him and walking over to the kitchen to find a vase to put them in. When she came back, Eriol was still standing, his head bowed down. Tomoyo was amused to find him still blushing.  
  
"You came all the way here to give me flowers?" she said, causing him to look up and, if possible, blush harder.  
  
"No, actually," he muttered. Tomoyo smiled at Eriol's uneasiness, partly because it was amusing and partly because it made him even cuter.  
  
"So what is it?" she asked, walking towards him. She heard Eriol mumbling, and was going to ask him what he was mumbling about when suddenly, his arm came out of nowhere and, pulling her to him, he kissed her.  
  
At first, Tomoyo was too shocked. But slowly, Eriol's kiss made her warm inside and soon, she was kissing him back. At this time, she lost the feeling of her legs and were now depending on Eriol to support the two of them. Once they pulled away, Tomoyo met Eriol's eyes.  
  
"What I'm trying to say Tomoyo, is that I'm in love with you," he whispered, bring her hand up to his hand and softly kissing it. Tomoyo smiled up at him.  
  
"You know Eriol, you could've chosen to tell me this tomorrow or later on instead of early in the morning with the storm in full blast," she said. Eriol raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't you remember that today's your birthday?" he asked. At Tomoyo's shocked response, Eriol chuckled.  
  
"Guess not," he muttered. Then, leaning towards Tomoyo, he whispered: "Happy Birthday Tomoyo." This act sent shivers down Tomoyo's spine. She looked up at Eriol once more, a smile making its way on her lips.  
__  
"Thank you Eriol," she said, giving him a soft kiss. When she pulled away, she grinned.  
  
"And for the record, I love you too," she said. Suddenly, Eriol picked her up and swung her over his shoulder, causing her to squeal and watch helplessly as Eriol walked over to her bedroom.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
_"It still is Tomoyo," a voice said, causing Tomoyo's head to snap up and turn to see Eriol leaning against the garden gate, his arms crossed and giving her a smile. Shaking, Tomoyo slowly stood up. She wasn't supposed to see Eriol here! She was only supposed to leave her ring and get out of there as fast as her feet can take her!  
  
"What is?" she asked instead, while trying to calm herself once more. Eriol slowly walked towards her, but upon seeing Tomoyo walking backwards, he stopped.  
  
"The blue rose. You said that it was a sign of our love, but it still is," he replied. Tomoyo immediately tensed.  
  
"How long were you standing there?" she asked, glaring at him. Eriol smiled again.  
  
"Long enough," he said, walking towards her once more. When Tomoyo walked backwards, he sighed.  
  
"Tomoyo, don't do this," he said. If looks could kill, Eriol would've been dead and burning right about now.  
  
"Do what? I'm not the one who proposed to me, then leave me and not come back for 3 years!" she spat. Eriol flinched at her words. Unfortunately, Tomoyo saw this and smirked.  
  
"What? Can't handle the truth Hiiragizawa?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"I love you," Eriol said softly. This _almost_ brought Tomoyo's guard down, but she refused to go down without a fight.  
  
"If there's one thing you taught me Eriol, is that you never leave the one you love. You obviously don't," she said. When Eriol didn't reply, Tomoyo chose this as the time to leave. Not noticing her tears, she quickly walked to her car and drove away, vowing never to come back to that mansion for as long as she lives.  
  
Back at the garden, Eriol watched Tomoyo's car until it disappeared and let out a breath. A sparkle caught his eye and Eriol walked over to the bench. That's when he noticed the ring he gave Tomoyo 3 years ago. He picked it up, holding back his own tears.  
__

__

_[sniffs] This is so sad!!!! But don't worry everyone, this isn't the last of it. There's the other half of it, right? Make sure you read it, okay? Oh, and about the bedroom part, they really didn't do anything. Come on people! They were only 15! Let's just say Eriol brought Tomoyo to her bed to make her sleep for the day ahead, okay? As for now, I hoped you enjoyed it and please RR! Until then, see you all!_


End file.
